Drama is a Curse
by lilacsingreentea
Summary: Anybody ever wondered if someone who was “cursed” in their own way fell for a member of the Sohma family? What sort of repercussions would it cause for each individual involved? Well this particular tale explores just that. Yes... just what does happen wh
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own furuba or any of its characters frowns

Erm… yeah my first fanfic… I be a bit odd but do me a favor and tell me if ya like or you know… tell me if you don't I can take it, really I can…

She was quiet, with timid little lips, almost too afraid to show the hint of a smile. Perhaps because she hung her shoulders, her thin arms seemed a bit too long for her frame. Despite this she held her back surprisingly strait. She moved slowly like somebody underwater, or in a dream, with a cautious grace. If forced to move quickly her movements were sharp and frantic. Her expression reminded Megumi of a child staring into the window of a candy shop. A look of simple wishing seemed permanently pasted on her face. _What does she wish for_?

Megumi shook his head briskly and brushed the thought from his mind. He'd finally made the decision that he hated his adolescence. Classes were easy enough but for some reason people seemed afraid to be his friend. Not that he minded, he had never understood or cared to understand his classmates. Except for her. The girl frustrated him to no end. His stomach fidgeted at the thought of her. Maybe if he knew her name he could curse her brown eyes out of his brain. He closed his eyes and breathed through his nose. _I'd miss her too much… Dammit!_ She was a year younger than Megumi and she still confused him! Once he'd almost waved at her, but pretended to crack his knuckles instead, realizing simultaneously that he never cracked his knuckles _idiot_, and if she were to speak he would most definitely not be the first to hear it.

The screeching of the after noon bell halted his wandering mind. Students bolted for the door.

"I hope you all took notes. There'll be a quiz on Monday." The teacher grinned, blinked and waited for a groan from his escaping class.

Megumi filed into the hall, noticing once again the four inches he seemed to have on every student. Unconsciously, his eyes darted about -- searching for her.

They snagged on her petite shoes making their way out of the building. The corner of his eye twitched as he avoided tilting his head to the left. He stopped the sigh before it could reach his mouth. Persuading himself that he was only by chance using the same exit as she, he followed her at a distance. Slowing his stride, he paced himself to her cadence. While watching her movements Megumi became amazed with the apparent lack of sway to her hair and clothing, as if any move she made it would be made on purpose.

As she stepped from the last stair to the sidewalk a familiar voice made and head snap in its direction.

"Kisa-san!" The voice was full of laughter.

_Tohru? _Megumi's eyes widened as he recognized its owner. He turned his head slowly and his ears caught the faintest of whispers. "Onee-chan." His head stopped in mid turn. His eyes softened and closed, allowing his ears alone to savor the sweet instant. The sound of her words hung to them like dew.

He couldn't move. Even as Megumi heard her small feet padding away he didn't stir. It wasn't until he could make out the fading, cherry chatter between Tohru and her that he was able to shift.

"Kisa," he tried it out and Megumi felt a warm rush in his lungs and sweetness on his lips.


	2. hana and megumi

Disclaimer: the world would be a much happier little cosmic blueberry if I owned furuba as it is I make due without that ownership.

It was difficult not to smile. Her name washed about in his mind like the melody from a music box. Megumi had always enjoyed his walks home. The bustling of the city never seemed to touch him. It sort of hushed when he walked by and he could observe things at a distance. Today he could hardly hear anything at all. Except for a the faint notes of some jazzy trumpet solo trickling out of a nearby window the only thing in his thoughts was Kisa. Those simple two syllables weaved around him in a cloud of delight.

"You look to be in a good mood." Hana's cool voice floated amid the spring breeze. Although it was slight Megumi always knew the difference between her doting tone and her foreboding one. And he could only remember one instance in his life where she had spoken to him in the latter. He loved hearing a smile in that resonating whisper of hers.

He stopped and she drifted up to his right side. "I suppose I am." He smiled softly, "Ziku is listening to his jazz again."

She cocked her head to the side and breathed "Sounds like _Blue Shades_." Hana closed her eyes for a moment and listened. Eyes still closed she asked "Did your day go well?"

Before deciding not to explain, Megumi hesitated.

"Yes."

He had long sense learned to be honest with his sister. She would always find out eventually. But, by having such an "emotionally tuned sibling" he had also learned to restrain his emotive tension. Adults had often called him unfeeling or cold. To his memory he had never cried and there were few (other than his dentist) that had seen his teeth. This "apathy" could be explained by the simple absence of the need for physical expression. And though she seldom talked about it, Hana had always known how her brother was feeling.

"Hm." Hana opened her eyes and smiled gently.

K yeah I know this is a short chapter but I'm sorry senior year and so much stuff to do. Wait till summer I'll be writing up the heehaw!


	3. Chapter 3

Yump... it's another chapter (after far too long) and sadly since my last repoting... I have not managed to capture or pin ownership onto any of the furuba characters crosses armsall frustrated and huffy like

"Little Megumi, why do you walk such a long way? I worry that perhaps you are lonely." Hana cooed slowly as she pulled a black glove up to her elbow then sliped the ring of dark thread onto her middle finger. She smiled in the most motherly manner she could manage, suggesting that there was in fact two questions in what she had spoken.

Megumi paused a moment and side-steped her second question, "I just... like the way it moves..."

"What do you mean?" Saki head tilted with curiousity.

"The way people rush about... the way this entire place rustles in the wake of how they treat eachother and the things they do to it. I walk through this city for the sounds and smells and funny feeling caused by them. I walk because it's new every day and this city always has something new to tell me." Megumi smiled and hoped his answer had been sufficient enough to avoid any my talk of lonelness. He prefered to solve problems before you had to speak about them.

"What kind things did the city have to say today?"

The question caught him so squarely he almost answered impulse _Kisa Kisa Kisa._ He took a second to collect himself and was hit by a thought which left him in pools of shock. He smiled and responded, "That we should visit Tohru-chan."

Hana brought her fingers to her chin. "Hai, she doesn't have work today and it has been a while for you two Let's."

sorry bout the wait (not like anybody was actually hanging on the edge of their seat) dammit and i supposed to be writing up the heehaw. I feel as if someone should send in a review proclaiming my a dirty rotten liar (if you feel so compelled you may).


	4. Chapter 4

erm yea... running out of cute ways to state the obvious (obvious because of my flaming incompetence) and also depressing fact that no matter ho much I pine for it i do not and have never been privy to the certainly fantasy-worthy ownership of any furubian characters. I sulk and search for solace in my apple juice (pansy that I am).

"Hai." as if it were the answer to some unsettling conundrum, the word trickled from Saki's mouth while she slipped out of the front door clad in her usual black. "I've been meaning to visit that house again. It is interesting" She smiled knowingly.

"Why... What sort of people live in it." Megumi wondered as he fell into pace next to her and began the walk to Shigure's house.

Saki weighed the queries for a moment. "It's difficult to say. You remember last time she visited she talked about her new friends and how they let her live with them in exchange for... domestic care of their house?" At Megumi's nod she continued, "Well the people who live in it have strange waves."

"How do you mean?"

"I'm not exactly sure what they mean but chaos is apparent. Each member of the Sohma family has it. They seem to be caught in some enforced chaos. Perhaps it is some hereditary pattern in their mind. It's puzzling I've never seen anything like that passed through family lines. I didn't think denpa was connected to genetics." She sighed softly baffled and sympathetic.

Megumi considered Saki's answer. "How many Sohmas do you know?"

"I've met five of them. But there are at least three more Tohru knows."

"Tell me about the ones you know." He requested trying not to let his voice speed in the slightest.

Saki paused wondering where to start. "Four of them attend our school. In fact last winter two of them went to school with you." Megumi's head twitched curiously and before he could ask who, Saki answered, "Hatsuharu, and Momiji would've been in 9th last autumn. Did you know either of them?"

Megumi face played at what might have been a tolerant smile, "The better question would be who doesn't know Momiji. That guy just won't sit still." Megumi silently scowled, hoping he hadn't just set another curse in motion, _be careful about what you say_. He continued as Saki's eyes flitted to his face then back to the sky._ "_He was notoriously known for his mouth. I found the school's feeble attempts at settling him down rather funny. One teacher called him the most successful distraction in the history of history. But I don't think I recognize the first name."

"Haru is mostly quiet and calm. Sort of like you in a way." Saki's response was thoughtful.

"Momiji is, I think, the most care-free person I've come across. You say that this 'Haru' is serene enough to be called 'calm'. And you say they are both in chaos? How?"

"As I've said I want to visit that house again. That is why it's interesting."

Still confused Megumi asked, "What about the others? How is their chaos hidden, what are they like?" he pulled gently on her sleeve.

Saki smiled, "Why don't you ask Tohru." She softly cupped his chin and lifted his face to the house they were now in front of. As reached her left hand up to ring the doorbell she grabbed his hand with the other and whispered "Don't worry, Momiji is always moving anyway."

EEEEEEEEE the cuteness of this little closer makes me want to giggle (of course this will wear off shortly). Apologies for taking so damn long to write this one I just couldn't get the dialog quite right (this is the closest I'm getting so deal with it!). I sincerely hope any beautiful person who takes the precious time out of their day to read (and comment on _please_) my incompetent drivel will be eternally blessed with the luck of a thousand smiling horseshoes.


	5. Chapter 5

Another boring disclaimer: One day, after I've over-thrown all world powers and saved the world from complete and corrupt anarchy (yay anarchy) with my genius rule I will, yes in fact, own Fruits Basket and with it every last character in it's realm. I had a dream once that I won Furuba (and all the characters in a roll-a-derby tourney, but the stupid carnie-dude lost my real prize and gave me the rights to the movie Say Anything… then I woke up to the certainly dismal constellation prize of a Mickey Mouse pillow-case, and no Fruits Basket to speak of. Yeah… I have weird dreams, for full details check my lj.

As if anticipating the permission of the bell, the door jittered open.

"Oh Hana-chan, Megumi-san, hello, come in." Tohru waved her hand frantically ushering them over the welcome mat. "What a wonderful surprise!" Megumi wondered where she found the energy to have this much enthusiasm.

As Hana pulled off her black slippers she noticed Tohru wasn't wearing her usual apron. "I apologize for not calling but Megumi suggested we pay you a visit. The idea seemed entirely too delicious to delay with a telephone."

Tohru leaned down to Megumi's height (which wasn't that far) and rested a friendly hand on his arm. "Hello Megumi-san!" her face burst open with one of her priceless smiles, "I'm so happy you came for a visit. Now we can all watch Mogeta together! It'll be like our own little theater!"

"Mogeta…. Yes Saki insisted we rent that anime a little while ago on the premises that you recommended it rather highly. Sounds like a fun idea." Megumi offered the sliver if a smile (he knew it would please Tohru). She beamed back pleasantly.

Saki (as she often did) asked the question which had been burning in his mind, "Tohru, who else is here?"

Tohru turned to face her and answered brightly, "Well there's Shigure-san, Sohma-kun and Kyo-kun like usual there's also Hiro-kun, Kisa-san and Momiji shou-"

"MO-GET-A!" Momiji's sing-songy voice came bubbling over Tohru's, perfectly in sync with the doorbell.

"Momiji-kun!" Tohru called back happily. The door came sliding open as if it had wings. Momiji stood, arm extended to the sky, punctuated by a fist at the end, "Go Mogeta!" The entire front of his shirt was covered in buttons some had little chibi bunnies on them but most sported either Mogeta or Ari. Most of his bushy blonde hair was crammed into a hat that resembled Ari. "Here!" He brought down and opened his hand to reveal another button bearing a defiantly stanced Mogeta shouting at some unseen antagonist.

Tohru dipped her head in a thankful fashion, "Arigato. It's adorable! Ow!" She removed the button from where she had been attempting to pin it and inspected the growing red dot on her finger.  
"Tohru! Are you alright?" Momiji moved to help but Hana got there first.

She placed Tohru's upturned hand lovingly onto hers and extracted a small first aid kit from an invisible pocket. Being around Tohru for a few years had taught her how easily Tohru's clumsy disposition collected her scrapes and cuts. She band-aided Tohru's finger gently.

Tohru ,suddenly aware that introduction were due, began speaking a little too quickly as if to make up for lost time, "Momiji-kun this is Hanajima-Megumi, Hana-chan's younger brother. Megumi-san this is Sohma-Momiji."

Megumi stepped toward Momiji with a single solemn stride and bowed. "Pleased to meet you Sohma-kun."

As they both straightened out of their bows Megumi, savoring the fact that he was at least and inch taller than Momiji, looked him straight in the eye.

Momiji's brown eyes flickered in sudden recognition. "Do you go to Inamatsu Junior High?"

"Yes." Megumi blinked in surprise. 'better memory than I thought'

"We've never met but I remember seeing you at school."

'More than likely heard rumors,' Megumi mind delivered placidly.

"One of my friends didn't think you could talk at all. I just laughed and said that-"

Momiji halted in mid-sentence and focused his big eyes past Megumi. "Kisa," and then enthusiastically added, "Guten Taug!"

"Onee-chan, it's about to start."

Megumi whirled around like half a tornado.

He stared into her delicate face for an instant before forcing himself to follow her gaze to Tohru, who now sat calmly while Saki lovingly pinned her new button just below her shoulder.

Ahhh…. Feels good to finally get this done, I a now officially a hardcore college kid (cept for the hardcore part)! dances the happy dance yeah… I've figured out why I love writing about the Hanajima pair…. While furuba has a certain amount of delicious spontaneity to it I can still quench my urge to write eloquently and frivolously at the same time YAY! Peace, love and a boston cream pie!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it's taken so effing long for this to happen. It's ridiculous. I have no excuse.

I do not own any Fruist Basket characters or scenarios, unless this is dream world.

The first thing he began to regulate was his breathing, turning up the corners of his mouth a bit, in hopes it might help. Narrowly avoiding Saki's curious eyes Megumi addressed Tohru, "Ah Tohru-chan I hope we have not delayed the fun too much."

"Nononono. We were waiting for Momiji as well and now we're all here..." she tucked her hand behind her head and gave a timid giggle. "Mom always said that good people are happier together!"

Saki smiled privately as a soft silence fell across the group like snow in the early spring.

Kisa's eyes began to well a tinsey bit, their glint drawing Megumi's attention. He became encapsulated, distracted from all else and could only stare helplessly: The pure and honest empathy within that girl's heart, conveyed perfectly through the glimmer of those tear-filled eyes.

"Eh. Are we going to watch this show or loiter in the hallway like bad art in ugly frames?" A sneer cracked the silence, and melted unfittingly inside a narrow juvenile voice.

"Ah!" Tohru exclaimed, "you are right." she said in a ineffective military manner. "I'll go make the tea and you can all start without me." She bowed and quickly ducked into the kitchen.

Hiro had to suppress the smirk that threatened to cross his face and instead rolled his eyes to the ceiling and mumbled with audible exasperation, "As if the anime were able to wait for her…"

During the time it took Hiro to interrupt and enjoy the sound of his own voice Megumi had began to exercise his well practiced observational skills. He noticed the way Kisa flinched ever so slightly as the conspicuously rude houseguest spoke about her 'One-chan.' He watched his careless body language (one had in a pocket and the other hanging lazy) and precisely calculated expressions. Megumi could tell that he meant to look carefree.

Momiji popped past the other three and headed toward the kitchen, "I've seen this one," he beamed brightly, "so I'll go help Tohru-chan in the kitchen!"

A sigh came from Hiro's direction, "If he's seen it already why did he have to come."

Kisa's face did something that made Megumi's insides prickle. She smiled. "Like Mom says, 'Good people are happier together.'" She gave the hint of a giggle and shut her eyes in happiness and turned to the sitting room, as she marched off you could hear a faint chant of "Mo-ge-ta, Mo-ge-ta."

Megumi looked away from both the rude boy and Hanajima, pretending to check his shoes. He knew he was blushing.

Thank you so much for reading my stuffs and for those of you from long ago thank you for coming back to this story. I hope you will find it worth you while.


End file.
